


She Rises

by TheShortestManOnEarth



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glimmadora - Freeform, I also wanted to write about Glimmer's bedhead, Love, Post Series, They're in love and no one can convince me otherwise, This one goes out to all my Glimmadora Discord Friends, sue me, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortestManOnEarth/pseuds/TheShortestManOnEarth
Summary: The morning after her wedding, Adora thinks about the first kiss she shared with Glimmer.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	She Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I'm still on my college quarter, but I wanted to write this short fic in dedication to all my friends on the Glimmadora Discord as well as anyone else who felt disappointed by the show's ending. This fluff is for you. 
> 
> Updates of my other fics will resume in March. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

On most mornings, Adora would be the first to wake to ensure she was the first thing Glimmer saw when she opened her eyes. Despite her new position as Queen, Glimmer never quite shook her natural night owl and late sleeper routine. Not that Adora minded. After all that Glimmer had given the warrior, Adora wanted to make sure that Glimmer woke each day to a rock as strong as the one that Glimmer had given the blonde from the beginning. 

The Queen was the first person to offer Adora a home when she’d lost hers. Adora wanted nothing more than to rise with the girl who given the warrior a here and now. There was a limitless beyond that extended far past the Fright Zone and anything the warrior could fathom in one lifetime. At least, not until she was able to simply lie beside her best friend and now wife. 

Maybe there was a time when Adora awoke early to get started on her work around Bright Moon or her sparring routines. But in the post war life the blonde would wake to watch the way the sun kissed the Queen’s hair, giving her a positively divine glow. It was the same angelic glow that that shone when Glimmer held out her hand and called Adora home. Neither knew it at the time, but Glimmer had called Adora not to Bright Moon, but to the homeward hearth that was their shared love. 

In the year that followed the war Adora had expected to feel restless and for a while, she had. But as soon as the dust of the battles and strife had settled, the warrior found herself surprisingly calm. She’d never envisioned a day when her life would be still. Or one where she’d feel at ease with the idea of not fighting for every second of her life. Her entire existence prior to arriving in Bright Moon, and even to the end of the war, had been about fighting. When the war ground to a standstill Adora felt dizzy, sick from the sudden turn on the breaks. It felt like she’d been at sea her whole life and now was forced to live on land. 

But now she didn’t feel seasick or that itch to grab a weapon in the same way she had when she began her life in Bright Moon. She no longer felt like she was floating between the life of a warrior and the warmth that had become her life with Glimmer. It was hard to feel uneasy with the Queen by the warrior’s side. The Queen’s presence was like a blanket on a cold day. The pink haired girl was a crackling fire that never went out or ebbed no matter how the winds of life howled and attempted to push her around. 

Glimmer rose to all occasions. Adora smiled as she rolled onto her side and admired the other woman’s face as she slept. No matter how long they’d been friends, then lovers, and now family Adora could never get used to the domestic openness that seeing Glimmer’s bedhead brought. The pinkish purple strands stuck out in all directions, heedless of how their owner wanted them to be. There was a time when Adora would care how her own hair looked when she woke up. Her Horde training wouldn’t affect her now though. Not when she knew that in the eyes of her wife, the out of place strands and gold locks flowing wild and free was a gift. Glimmer rose to the task of beating off the demons in the blonde’s mind, remnants of the military training. 

Adora’s eyes went to Glimmer’s face, her nose stuffed into her pillow. For every moment that Glimmer had been in the warrior’s life, not enough words or vows could properly express the depth of her appreciation for the woman Glimmer was and the one she was growing into. 

If anyone asked, it wouldn’t be hard to pinpoint the moment that Adora knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Glimmer. When the Queen had not only moved mountains to give the blonde a place where she felt she belonged, Glimmer had continually said with her heart and soul, “I’m here.” Adora had been struggling with Shadow Weaver’s deception at Mystacor and Glimmer stayed. Adora frowned as she tried to think of the moment she fell in love. Or maybe it was harder than she thought. There were so many moments that could light the sky on fire if she named them all. 

“Mm, Adora?” The blonde looked over, expecting Glimmer’s eyes to be open, but the pink haired woman was still partially sleeping, eyes shut, but her hand was extended. The blonde let out a small chuckle and laced her fingers with her wife’s. Recognition dawned as the light from the window traveled across Glimmer’s face once more. 

_Oh. That’s when it was._ Adora shook her head. She should have known. Or she always knew. The way Glimmer’s face had glowed and then the relief in Adora’s restless heart when she’d tugged Glimmer close after rescuing her from Horde Prime’s ship, confirmed a thousand words that passed between them when they looked at each other. 

It was Glimmer who was there to punch Shadow Weaver away, it was Glimmer who never once questioned Adora’s needs, and it was Glimmer who pulled Adora back from the Heart of Etheria. No matter the darkness, Glimmer was there to burn it away. The moment Adora’s eyes opened Glimmer pulled the blonde close, tightening her arms around the blonde’s waist, and since words had long since lost their meaning, the Queen pressed all the love in her heart to the blonde’s lips. 

They drew back, both crying a little, the relief and fear still trickling away. But when their eyes met once more. Adora remembered the words that they uttered in unison. 

“Are you okay, Adora?” The words were so quiet, the warrior almost didn’t hear them. 

“Do you love me?” Adora asked. Glimmer wrinkled her nose and then lifted the blonde’s hand and pressed a kiss to her wedding band. 

“Does that answer your question?” 

Adora smirked and lifted her wife’s hand, pressing a kiss to the wedding band now marking them as one. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Adora. I’m glad you’re here and I get to call you my wife.” Glimmer then squeezed the blonde’s hand. “And I’ll continue to remind you that I do.” As the two laid together, there was a sense of stillness once more. But now it was one that Adora found was forever intertwined with the core of her being. 

Glimmer rose that morning to see the outline of her wife as she stared with adoring eyes at the Queen, not knowing that the Queen was looking back. She’d seen enough of the galaxy, all she wanted was to stare into the two blue skies that held her entire world. 

Glimmer tugged Adora closer, eliciting a surprised laugh and the two enjoyed the quiet of the morning. The warrior looked at her wife, sure that she could wake this way every day of her life so long as it was by Glimmer’s side. And when Glimmer turned her head, lilac eyes warm and welcoming as they always had been, Adora knew she’d come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
